Maed
It is said that Maed crafted the heavens and all the planes. While this isn't true, he did create the foundation and interconnect for all of the planes. He is the keeper of the planar gates and the doorways to the stars. History Maed was the second deity to rise after Gaspar. He created the portals to all of the planes, and layed the foundation for more planes to be created, the Conduit. Without Maed, it would not be possible to travel to the outer planes. If he were to disapear now, the gates to the planes would open and the planes would bleed into each other. Maed is also the forger of Maed's Pact. Maed was once the patrol deity of Mayrid and Dorn. However, after the destruction of Dorn and One Night War, his influence collapsed and eventually died in Mayrid. Since then, clergy of Maed have moved back into Mayrid but have not taken back their hold on the city. Home Maed lives in Decretum. His plane is called The Continuum. This is a place where all of the planes meet. It is a large expansive cathedral of interlocking gates, arches, rings, and moving parts. Each and every plane has multiple portals somewhere within Maed's domain. Relationships Maed is a member of the Keepers of Order. His enemies are the Lords of Chaos. Appearance and Emissaries Maed appears as a middle aged man with short hair and a trimmed beard. He holds his hammer, Plane Maker, in his right hand, often high above his head. In his left hand is a staff with the cosmos circling around it. He usually wears sparkling mage robes. Servants Indara: Appearing as a woman-shaped cloud of swirling energy, this creature serves as the herald of Maed. Legends say that she was once a mortal lover of Maed and she was infused with the power of the Conduit during its creation. Some say that she was crafted by Maed while he was creating the Conduit and she is the first true mana elemental. Either way, she absolutely loves the company of other creatures that show her kindness. She enjoys mortal things, things she has forgotten or never experienced. Providing a gift to her of food, flowers, something that has a unique touch, or anything most mortals might perceive as mundane will usually win her favor. Indara has the unique ability to travel through the Conduit as she pleases, further solidifying the legends of her connection to that plane. He is left to her own devices and commonly travels the planes in search of new experiences. However, she will come instantly when Maed calls on her. Her devotion and loyalty to him is unwavering. The following changes are made to the Arcanotheign when using it as Indara. * Add the following ability: Conduit Slip (Su): Indara is able to seep through the cracks of the multiverse. She gains the ability to travel to and from the Conduit at will. All normal rules apply but she does not need to make any checks to enter, leave, or travel through it. She often uses this ability to escape if she is in danger. Alacarion (Unique Archon): This being looks like a giant suit of shining armor, similar to a shield archon. However, he glows with a bright blue and gold energy of the Conduit. He has normal hands and wields a staff that equally swirls with energy. He is a master of abjuration and conjuration. Sciatha:'' A unique subset of outsiders, these beings are similar to their Inevitable cousins. They were created the same way and share similar traits. However, unlike Inevitables, the are restricted from entering the Conduit, just like all other Outsiders. They serve Maed exclusively and guard his realm and his portals from intruders and would-be threats to the realm. Church of Maed Maed is the keeper of the planes. He created their foundation and connection to eachother and it is up to him to keep them separate. He often works directly with the inevitables. Gates and portals to other planes are his domain as they represent both the combination of planes and the possibility of planar leaking. As the Planemaker, he also created the Conduit, the plane where magical energy originates. Due to Maed's Pact he cannot enter his own plane anymore. However, he does affect the flow to and from the plane, thus controlling magical energies. As such, Maed is the keeper of arcane magic and is worshiped as the god of magic. Worshipers and Clergy Maed's priests study the structure of the planes and all those that dwell within them. THey are called upon to fix planar bleeding and close unwanted portals. They combat the forces of chaos and study magic to do so. Clergy of Maed consist of mainly clerics and wizards, although others such as bards and sorcerers are welcome. Temples and Shrines Temples of Maed are often wonders to behold. They commonly use magic such as dancing lights to create both light and art. In the center of every temple is the Alter of the Cosmos which, no matter how large or small, will have a magically created diagram of the planes as well as the moons and other planets int he same region as Galea. The temples are a place feor travelers fromt he planes to stay, and almost all travelers are welcome. Only those who wish to bring chaos to the world or unmake the multiverse are banned from entering a sacred site of Maed. Paladin's Code *I am the guardian of the gates. I am the protector of the foundation of the world. *I will root out all those who wish to break the bonds of the planes. Their destructive ways will be stopped by any means required. *I will find and repair planar bleeds where ever they may be. *I will battle the forces of chaos, for they wish to undo creation. *I will be knowledgable about the universe. Knowledge and preparation will defeat any enemy. *I will protect the Conduit from abuse. It is a gift that is to be used sparingly. *I will learn a craft and hone my skills. Creation is the key to life fulfillment. Holy Texts '''Libris Dimensium' - This book scontains laws and regulations of the planes, words to live by to maintain planar order, and secrets of how planes are created and destroyed. Only members of the clergy are allowed to read it, although some secrets have been leaked, like minor dimensional creation. Holy Relics Codex of Infinite Planes - Said to have been created by Maed and granted special powers to the Supreme High Priest of Maed whenever he gainst that title. No one knows for sure where the codex is, but most believe it to be in the High Temple of Maed in the ruins of Dorn. No one yet has found it even after hundreds of attempts over history. Staff of the Cosmos - This staff was created by clergy of Maed during the height of Dorn's golden age to honor Maed's power. The ingredients to make one are known, but it requires an extremely powerful wizard to craft one. Magic Items Cubic gates, robe of stars, amulet of the planes, and an amulet of adaptation are all commonplace among Maed's temples. Traits Master of the Planes - You spent time studying under one or many priests of Maed. You gain a +1 Knowledge (Planes) trait bonus and a +1 damage to chaotic outsiders. Obedience Draw a circle the ground. This circle does not need to be perfect, nor permanent. It can be done with chalk, a sick drawing lines in the sand, or laying objects around you to form a circle. If drawing a circle is impossible, do your best. If all else fails, draw one with your finger. At this point, it is the motion that counts. Sit at the center of the circle and hold a hammer in both hands in front of you so that it sits at eye level. You must always keep a hammer with you. If for some reason you are completely incapable of having a hammer through no fault of your own then hold up your hands as if you had a hammer. When strike the ground, strike it with both fists as if they were the hammer. Speak praises to Maed. Strike the ground in front of you and raise it again. Chant and recite scripture from the Codex that is meaningful to you then strike the ground again. Raise the hammer to your face one more time and thank Maed for his pact. Strike the ground one last time. Wipe the circle away. This process should take 10 minutes. Gain a +4 sacred or profane bonus on Spellcraft and any one Craft skill check. Additionally, if you know how to open a portal to the Conduit then you may do so with a +4 bonus to the check. (See Conduit Travel). Exalted Boons # Magical Essences (Sp): magic aura '' 3/day, ''misdirection ''2/day, or ''arcane sight 1/day # Hammer of Creation (Su): As a swift action you can create a warhammer made completely of force. While using this hammer, your base attack bonus is equal to your character level, and you may use your Intelligence modifier for your attack and damage instead of your Strength. # 'Pure Magic Aura (''Su): '''You radiate an aura of the pure essence of magic. You can use this ability a number of rounds per day equal to 1 + 1 for every 3 Hit Dice you possess (maximum 6 rounds). These rounds don't need to be consecutive, and you can activate and deactivate you aura as a free action. You and any allies within 20 feet of you increase your caster levels by 1d4. Rott this die when you activate this aility and use the same value for all who gain this benefit. The increase affects spell qualities (such as duration and number of targets) that rely on caster level, as well as caster level checks made to overcome spell resistance. The bonus caster levels don't grant higher-level spell slots or cause the recipients to learn new spells. Category:Religion Category:Gods Category:Artifice Domain Category:Law Domain Category:Magic Domain Category:Void Domain Category:Lawful Neutral Deity